Shogun Battleship
|useguns= Shirada 400mm cannons x6 Prow-mounted point defence shield |armor= Heavy Ship plating |tier=3 |role=Bombardment ship |type= Capital Ship |cost= 2200 |time= 0:22 |building= Imperial docks |faction=Empire of the Rising Sun }} Rivalling the Allied Aircraft Carrier and the Soviet Dreadnought in terms of firepower, the Shogun Battleship is the crown jewel of the Imperial Navy. Similar to the old Cruiser fielded by the Allies in the War of the Three Powers, the Shogun is equipped with powerful cannons. Background The Shogun-class battleships are flagships of the empire and naturally heavily decorated with patriotic motifs. However, the beautiful, gently curved shapes of the ship are deceptive - the Shogun is a warship first and foremost, capable of devastating foes from great distances thanks to its massive Shirada cannons. The design of these capital ship is clearly a catamaran to compensate for the battery recoil and stability (enabling it to shot when moving). As with other Imperial ship design, Battleship can be upgraded with extra sensor, armor, and other contraption by using a specific Imperial's secret protocol. The protocol also change the appearance of the ship affected, battleship included. The crew also have been trained in other protocol that they will reduce resource for the propulsion and turned in to fire power, for a specific time. Each battleship carries two turrets with three 400mm Shirada cannons, mounted back-to back(note when turned to star class fires 4 shots). With this setup, the Shogun can fire on targets in every direction, compensating for the slow turning speed. A turret salvo is incredibly effective, even more so when the warship turns broadside and unleashes both guns at once. Each cannon fires an energised projectile, the explosion of which is measured in thosands of degrees Celsius at ground zero. The Shoguns can also defend themselves at close ranges, should any targets manage to close in. At that point, the captain of the battleship can supercharge the ships's engine and activate a point defence shield mounted at the front of the ship. The resulting charge is devastating, as any ship or amphibious building is going to be severely damaged or outright destroyed by the ramming ship, with no damage to it. Apart from an expansive bridge and cannons, the ship also has an on-board detention / meditation grove. Service aboard the Shogun battleships is one of the highest honours for an Imperial citizen. Command of these ships is reserved only for the most decorated, honorable and often eldest members of the Imperial navy. Dying in the captain's chair while fighting for the Emperor is considered to be one of the highest honours achievable by modern Japanese citizens. Notes *Commander Naomi Shirada was born aboard a Shogun-class battleship. *In polls conducted with Imperial male youths aged 8-12, 26 percent stated that their lifelong ambition was to be the captain of a Shogun battleship. Usage In the Soviet Campaign, during the Imperial Invasion of Russia, Commander Kenji Tenzai used Battleships to lay siege to Leningrad's Peter and Paul Fortress, but they were either sunk by Natasha or pulled into space by the Magnetic Satellite. They were also used in the defense of Mt. Fuji, particularly by Commander Naomi, who had access to the sea. In the Imperial Campaign, Naomi was the notable user of these infamous Battleships - she often asks her enemy commanders to come into the water and play with her. Crown Prince Tatsu summoned the Shogun Battleships into battle in an attempt to defend Hawaii and later stop Giles' assault on the Black Tortoise. The first use of the Battleship granted to the Imperial Commander was in the mission to successfully defend Pearl Harbor from an Allied Invasion. In the Allied Campaign, Shogun Battleships were used in an attempt to stop the Allied invasion of Tokyo. A group of 3 Elite Battleships were sent in as part of Prince Tatsu's personal fleet, but were subsequently destroyed by the Allied military. Advantages/Disadvantages The Shogun Battleship has very few weaknesses: it is a heavily armored vessel and has the greatest firepower of the tier 3 ships, coupled with excellent range. It is often used in tandem with Naginata Cruisers and Sea-Wing. Should an enemy unit manage through break through the Naginata Cruisers, however, the Shogun is perfectly capable of defending itself at close quarters by simply ramming into the enemy. However, the Shogun Battleship is not perfect and it is vulnerable to air attacks. Twinblade, Centuries and Vindicators are an especially big threat. Cryocopters are also useful in helping to take them out. Asides that, 'wolf packs' of well-handled Akulas can effectively sink them too, as can Terror Drones, who are too fast to be tracked by the cannons. Hence, anti-air and anti-ship escorts are often a must. Gallery RA3_Shogun_Concept_Art.png|Concept art Shogun.jpg|Concept art RA3_Shogun2.jpg|Concept art (described as a winning entry in the annual battleship caligraphy contest for age group 8-12, created by E. Nakamura, age 11 Behind the scenes * Shogun Battleship is an example from a World War Two, Japanese battleship name ''Yamato. ''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_battleship_Yamato * The reason for such an example is because, just like ''Yamato, ''these ships have a massive psychological effect on Japanese war morale. Category:Red Alert 3 Ships